Being Labeled Crazy, Can Be Fulfulling SakuraxGaara and Others
by FadeAwayTillMidnight
Summary: NARUTO STORY WITH AN AU TWIST! Sakura is placed in a "Nut house" because of her past. There she makes new friends... and others, not so much. Will she beable to survive living with the "Crazies" when, in her mind, she isn t one? ps. later chps. get kind of dirty beware. I don t give good summarys sorry my lovelys haha 3
1. Sakuras Past!

**Sakura`s Past**

* * *

_ "Sakura... honey? Are you ok? You have been in there a mighty long time." my mom said through the bathroom door. Not that I really cared that she was worried. I had better things to focus on... and right now the blood running from my side might be a good place to start._

**_Age: 11_**

* * *

_ "Daddy is mom mad at me by chance?" I clung to my dad like he was saving me from drowning. I hated my dad... but... in a sick twisted way, loved him too. "No sweetheart, but she is upset. Why did you cut your sides open, your such a pretty girl?" my dad ran his hand over the stiches on my left side. I was in bed and he came in to tuck me in for the night... Like he does every tuesday night. Mom as meetings every tuesday, because she is a big time manager for a company, not getting into detail. "Daddy loves you so much, it pains me to see you do such a thing to yourself." He leans in and kisses my forehead, than my cheek. Tonight was going to be another night I sensed it. Well, if you count seeing the empty bottle of penicle vodka beside the couch "Sensing". I closed my eyes tight as he pushed me gently down, on my back, on the bed. "Daddys gonna show you how much he loves you sweetheart... just relax, I will take the pain away."_

**_Age: 11_**

* * *

_ Everyone was crying, but why? Death is not a sad thing, it`s relief from a world filled with drugs, hate, misfotune and basically the devils ruling. My mom didn`t shed a tear, and neither did I. My dad`s coffin was now being placed in the ground. Is it sad that I`m happy that he is dead? no, not in my eyes. _  
_ My mom found out, about two months ago, what my dad had been doing to me. She came home while he was... "touching" me. She flipped out, and held me all night crying and stroking my hair. My long, pink, lovely hair that my dad seemed to love. About a month later she filed for a divorce... and another month later, a week before the divorce was official, my dad hung his self. What a way to kill yourself dad,... I hope you burn in hell._

**_Age: 15_**

* * *

**_ "_**_It`s for your own good honey! I`ve seen what you have done to yourself, and I can`t take it anymore!... please... just stay here for awhile... you need it." My mom screamed at me in the main lobby of the "nut house". I didn`t need to be put in here! Is __**SHE**__ fucking crazy! Just because I have a few "scratches" here and there, and been labeled as "depressed" doesn`t mean I belong with crazies! "YOU KNOW WHAT, take me away! See if I give a damn, but remember this __**MOM, **__I aint the one that crys herself to sleep everynight, so fuck you!" The lady behind the desk of the main lobby waved for some people over to me. They had restrants in their hands. The tears on my moms face were rolling, and almost made me cry. Life was going fine. I was an honors student, had the perfect friends, a boyfriend who loved me, and most of all a bag full of sunshine. But with the light comes the dark. Beginning of my new life here at Crazy Town, here I come. YepHee!_

**_Age: 17 (Present Times)_**

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you think? This is just the first chapter and it gives a little detail of Sakura`s past. The next chapter with be normal and not have this sorry if it was somewhat confusing. Oh and the next chater will be longer to. this is just short because its like an introduction to get yall started.  
if yall have any comments, good and bad, tell me, oks, because they help a lot thanks. OH and any ideas of what yall want to happen just say so and I will consider :)**


	2. Sakuras New Home With Crazies

"Sign here and here" with a smile on the old lady`s face, she pointed to the spots on the form I needed to sign.  
**Name: ****_Sakura  
_****Age: ****_17  
_****Height:****_ 5`6  
_****Grade: ****_ 11th  
_****Reason for submission: ****_Depressed, self-mutilation, and killer of her father, still under evaluation. _****_X. _**_  
Were they serious! I didn`t kill my father!?_ "You forgot to sign here too dear." She pointed at the form again. I stared at it like it was on fire. _This had to be a mistake, they didn`t really think this,did they?_ "Um excuse me, but this form is wrong.. It says **I **killed my father bu"" That`s something to discuss in therapy I`m sorry, but please sign here and move on" _She cut me off. What the hell!? AH!_ I signed the form, and she took it away. The lady that was standing beside me placed her hand on my shoulder, and said to follow her. She pointed to the guards and asked if there would be a problem if they would have to use restraints. I said no of course! They were watching me like I was about to REALLY kill someone.

* * *

We came to a stop in front of a metal door that had two big pad locks on it. This looked like a fucking jail or something! She pulled out a card from her back pocket, and swiped it across the first pad lock. For the second one, she pulled out a whole ring of keys. After about five minutes we finally got in the door. _GOD FORBID IF THERE WAS A FIRE!_  
The place was nicer than I had expected. The door was the only thing keeping me from thinking this was a big apartment. We were standing in a room that looked to be a den. "This is the south wing for level E patients. As you can see we are now in the living room. This is where you and the other Level E patients will watch tv or hang. Your lucky because there is not many Level E patients." She smiled at me. "What exactly is Level E?" I had no idea what they were, but I guess I was considered one. "Level E patients are the ones who need top security such as killers, highly self mutilations, or suicide patients. There is five levels A,B,C,D, and the worse of course is E. Making A the ones with the most privileges and access to the building. Make since?" That smile was still pasted on her face. I felt sick. _Why did they consider me a Lv. E?_ "Sure"  
We walked past the den and walked down a long hallway. We stopped in front of a regular door that said "Stay out" in cute letters. Above the door was the number 3. "Here is your room. Your roomate`s name is Brittany. I believe Y`all will become fast friends" She giggled and I just stared at her with a blank stare. "There is six rooms here in the south wing, two people per room sometimes three, but since there isn`t many Lv. Es, only the first 3 rooms are filled. Also because of this, we don`t mind if y'all sleep in the living room as long as it stays clean." _This won`t be so bad after all. I just need to look at it as a vacation._ "Where is everyone by chance" It was weird that no one is here to greet the new "Lv. E newcomer". I looked around, and notice that only room 3`s door was decorated. "They are all at lunch. Lunch is over in five minutes, why don`t you go ahead on in your room and unpack while we wait for them" She said while unlocking my new room.

* * *

_ Five people that`s it!?_ I was standing in front of my new lv. E companions while my guide was standing beside me. They were all surrounding me and staring. I didn`t like this. I felt like they were judging me big time. "Everyone, this is Sakura. She is the new patient. Please make her feel at home. Also I would like everyone to introduce themselves and give their age to Sakura." She looked at everyone with a stern face, and pointed at a blonde headed boy to go first. "My name is Naruto. I`m seventeen!" He shook his hand with mine like he was on speed. Next up was a long black-haired boy with his hair tied at the bottom. "Neji...I`m 19" He glanced at me and gave a weak wave. _We should get along just fine, he seems quiet_." I`m Brittany..soooo your my new roomy uh? AWESOME! Oh, and I`m 17" She smiled at. She was pretty. She had long curly brown hair with hazel eyes. They sparkled really bright... interesting."The names Kankuro, and I`m 19" He smirked at me, and looked at the boy beside him and whispered something into his ear. The boy made a sick face and glanced at Kankuro. _Grand I think I made an enemy_. The boy wasn`t bad looking. He had red/brownish hair, and his eyes...they were a sight to be seen! They were mesmerizing. He made a sick look when he noticed me staring at him."Gaara 18" while he said that he looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. _Wow... Maybe two enemy's now..._ "Alright thank you everyone, y`all can go onto what needs to be done, and Sakura here's your uniform I`m going to need you to change into these. Your clothes have already been checked for whats approved, but you have to wear uniforms. The only days you get to wear regular clothes are on visitation days, holidays, and Saturdays along with Tuesdays." The women handed me my uniform. It was black sweat pants and a black Tee shirt with my name wrote on it and the words Level E. They wrote the words in your favorite color. _I was wondering why they asked that._ That made my words pink... just like my long hair... that daddy loved. I signed and went to go get changed.

* * *

**_ Gaara`s POV_**

* * *

_What the fuck is wrong with her hair? Why is it pink? God just what we need another insane bitch in here. Brittany was bad enough until I tought her what I expect. Sakura uh?... I wonder what I could make out of this one. _"So what do you think of the new chick Brittany?" Naruto asked. We were all sitting in the living room, Sakura`s guide gone after she went into her room. Kankuro stood up from the couch and shouted "well I`ll tell you what I think.. DID YOU SEE THAT ASS!?". _How am I even related to him? _Everyone just laughed at him. Earlier he had whispered into my ear saying " Thats a fine piece of meat right there haha I bet your already planning on how your going to carve it up!" _honestly, look at her, she aint that good-looking_. _I had looked her up and down, and what I saw certaintly didn`t look like a "piece of meat" I would want._ "She seems nice to me. I`m glad to have another girl here now. awkward with all you guys in here!" Brittany was smiling while she was laying down in Neji`s lap. It`s not like she would even be spending the night with her new roommate. I will! My roommate is Neji, but she always comes over to our room at night to have "Fun" with Neji. I don`t feel like listening to that, so since she didn`t have a roommate at the time, I just took her room. originally I had a room with my brother, but Neji seemed more quiet, so I traded with Naruto. "What about you Gaara, what do you think of her?" Naruto looked at me. I stood up about to walk off, but Naruto grabbed my shoulder. "Aw come on don`t be that way" I glanced a deadly glare at him. His grip only tighten. "You better watch it Naruto" Neji warned." Man he aint gonna do shit" Naruto laughed, but as soon as he said that my fist connected with his face. He stumbled back holding his cheek where I had punched him. "Dont touch me fag" I spated at him. I heard a door open, and in a matter of seconds Sakura was standing there in her new uniform. "Wow that really fits you" Brittany gleamed as Kankuro whistled at her. She giggled and said thanks. I looked her up and down again._ Still looks like trash to me._ She caught me looking at her, and she flinched. There was a look of pain in her eyes. "... trash" I whispered at her while walking by to get to my room, and the pain in her eyes got worse. _Interesting..._

* * *

**Authors Note: So here's Chapter two! I hope it`s ok. I know it`s starting off kind of slow, but it will pick up I promise. So pleeeeeease review they help a lot! I accept good and bad reviews! What should happen next? I think I need to fix kankura`s attitude up some or should I leave it like this for a while? Chapter 3 will be out soon maybe tomorrow, we will see. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do :D **


	3. Only Warning!

**_Sakura`s POV_**

* * *

_That was so rude! Who the hell does he think he is, calling __**ME **__trash!? I mean look at him, he looks like I just had my damn period on his head! _"Don`t let Gaara get to you Sakura" Brittany said with a smile. She was sitting beside Neji with his hand wrapped around her waiste.I nodded thanks to her, and decided to sit down. _There is only two places to sit, the love seat which Brittany and Neji are in, and the sofa..._ _God I have to sit beside Kankuro! What a perv...  
_  
I sat down beside him, and thank baby Jesus he was being normal. _Hmm Maybe I got the wrong expression of him?_ We all decided to watch a movie, Ninja assassin to be exact.

* * *

_**Gaara`s POV**_

* * *

_Lets see what we have here._ I opened Sakura`s bags to see what she brought with her. _Maybe if I get lucky she will be here because she does drugs... and even BETTER if I found some sleeping pills in her shit._ I looked through three bags out of four so far, and have found nothing besides clothes. I heard A movie playing in the den, so I assumed I had plenty of time to keep up my search._ LAST BAG... stuffed animal... pads (God), umm picture...DAMNET NOTHING!_ I stared at the picture I pulled out of the bag. Standing in front of a church stood a young sakura, I believe, and with an older man, with his arm wrapped around her. He looked sick, like the people you would see in this institute. I flipped the picture over, and on the back it said,  
**I Love you so much sweetheart. Never forget that! Stay being beautiful for me.  
-Love Daddy**  
_God no wonder she`s in here_. I rolled my eyes, and decided I might as well take a shower since I found nothing.

* * *

_**Back to Sakura`s POV**_

* * *

I went to my new room to go and get some shut-eye. Brittany told me she would be staying in Neji`s room tonight. Which I`m fine with being by myself, more peaceful. I walked into my room and my stuff was strode everywhere. I looked around and nothing was missing. I was too tired to be mad right now, so I just picked up everything and put it up. I placed the picture of my dad and I on the dresser beside my bed.  
I started stripping to put my pajamas on. Off with my pants, and half way up of taking my shirt the bathroom door opens. Gaara walks out with sweatpants on with no shirt, haired soaked with a blank expression.

"AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! TURN AROUND NOW!" I screamed at him infuriated. He just stood there with his hands crossed over his chest. "AH" I glared at him with angry eyes as I jerk my pajama bottoms on, and took my shirt off and replaced it with the one I sleep in.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get the hell out since you don't like trash perv.." I placed my hands on my hips as I spoke to him. He stayed the way he was, and smirked. I slowly walked up to him. He stood a head taller than me, but I looked him dead in the eyes. _I`m considered a Level E patient, so why not act like it. _I smirked right back at him, and raised my hand, and striked it clear across his face. His smirk was gone, and replaced with forwarded eyebrows and a pissed off frown. I believe I heard him growl a bit too.  
I raised my hand again, but... surprisingly he caught my slap this time by my wrist. I cringed, and he glanced at my wrist that was bandaged. He rose my hand above my head, and walked me backwards untill I fell on my bed. He towered over me with his hands holding mine down. My eyes ran down his exposed torso. _As bad enough as it is to admit it, he is really in shape and god with that wet hair too! _  
"Look your new, so here is your warning. I run this place, so don`t fuck with me or so help me god I** WILL** kill you."  
He looked me dead in my eyes as he spoke. His eyes looked like they could kill me just by theirselves! I bit my bottom lip and nodded.  
He leaned in and whispered into my ear.  
"I will let you in on a little secret... I`m in here, as a Level E, because I`m a murderer. Also.. keep looking at my body, and I will pull your eyeballs out with pliers!"  
As he got back up he squeezed my bandaged arm super tight making me yelp. He still had that angered look on his face as he walked to the other bed in the room.

* * *

I laid In my bed looking at him sleep. I had talked to Brittany right after the "incident" and she explained everything. When I came back in the room he was knocked out. _It`s amazing how peaceful he looks compared to when he is awake._ I stared back at the ceiling. _What a crazy first day... god I can only imagine what tomorrow will be like._ I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. Hopefully I can fall asleep quick in a place like this.

* * *

**Authors Note: HAHA thought Gaara was going to rape her or something didn`t y'all!? Well any who review please and tell me what yall think so far :)**


	4. Lesson One: Meds are BAD!

**_1:00 PM._**  
**_Sakura`s POV_**

* * *

"Meds!" I heard a lady call. Everyone got up from what they were doing, and walked over to the nurses window beside the "jail door". "Here you go Gaara, take them here, we don`t want any problems like last time!" I saw The lady give a handful of pills to Gaara and a cup of some liquid, water I`m guessing. Everyone else got their medicine and took it and went back to what they were doing before,while Gaara just stood they're looking at the medication. "Sakura please come take your meds now!" I zoned back into reality, and started to walk over to get my dosage. _Great! they are gonna drug my ass up, so I don`t know what the hell is going on... _She handed me four round white pills. "Um... excuse me but what are these?" the lady glanced at Gaara, who just had no expression staring at her, then looked back at me. " These two small round ones are your anti-depressant, and that big one is your pain-killer. That last one is to help you sleep." When she said that last sentence, I swore I could have seen Gaara glance at my hand. "I don`t need these. In fact I don`t need any medication, so please remember that" I started to hand them back to her, but she pushed my hand up to my face. "Take them here or we will have to force you to take them. Take them and there will be no problem. Your doctor prescribed these" I rolled my eyes and popped all of them in my mouth, and "acted" like I swallowed them without any water. "Let me see" She said. I opened up my mouth, and she nodded then looked at gaara. He put his water down, and just swallowed them without any. He opened up his mouth, so she could check. After she had checked and turned around, he spit out about six pills into his hands, and stared at me. "Humph" I rolled my eyes, and put my hand over my mouth. When I brought my hand back down, I opened it up so Gaara could see the medicine I was supposed to take. "You learn fast" he said, and then started to walk to the couch in the den. I smiled triumphantly as I hid  
the medication in my pants pocket.

* * *

**_5:00 PM._**  
**_Gaara`s POV_**

* * *

_Why did they give her sleeping pills!? It`s not like she needed them she slept fine last night. I SAW HER!_ I watched her as she picked up her bag from beside the couch and walked to her room. When she picked up her bag she flipped her long pink hair to one side. Her hair was practically down to her hips. _I wonder if that's her natural color?_ "Sakura wait!" Kankuro hollered as he got up and ran over to her. She glanced at me as I stared my brother down. "I was wondering if you were any good at math... The classes they give us here are harder than the dumbass school I went to" Kankuro spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck. He did that a lot when he was plotting something. I squinted my eyes at him, when Naruto, who was sitting beside me, elbowed my side and whispered "Yea good at math, what he really means is if she is any good in bed. Kankuro is to easy to read" Naruto giggled. I pushed him off the couch, and he fell with a thud. He gave me a deathly gaze as I stood up. I walked over to Sakura and said " I need to talk to you later " She gave me a confused glared as she responded to Kankuro. "I was an all honors student in Governors school. I`m sure it can`t be that hard. C`mon to my room, I will help you" She smiled at him. _Dumb ass_ I rolled my eyes as I walked to my old room, Neji`s room, to finish my gym report. I saw Kankuro close Sakura`s door behind them, than I heard it click. He had locked the door. "Should we be worried?" Brittany asked as she looked between Neji and Naruto, and I slammed the room door close.

* * *

**_6:30 PM.  
Sakura`s POV_**

* * *

"Do you understand it now?" I asked Kankuro. He nodded his head in response. We were sitting on the bed together with his math book between us, and about five spare pieces of scrap paper to practice on. "Thanks for the help Sakura... um could you help me with something else too, please" He smiled at me and I said sure. He leaned over the math book and papers, and kissed me. I tried pushing him away, but he didn`t budge. "Kankuro **STOP" **I shouted as he pushed me down on my back. He was kissing my collar bone as his hand started to run up my shirt. _Don`t be scared Sakura it`s ok!_ When he lifted his head, I pictured my dads face. My eyes widened and I ended up pushing him onto the floor. I straddled his lap while my hands where around his neck. He smirked up at me and said " Just give me what I want and I won`t take advantage of you. You`re really weak no offence" I stared down at him with a confused look on my face. "haha adorable, while let me get to the point. Your medication... I overheard what the doctor prescribed you. I also saw you spit them back out when the nurse wasn`t looking. Gaara will be coming for a dosage of your meds just like me, but just a fore warning, he will hurt you if you don`t complie. Me, I`m a little nicer, so hand over your pain killers." He smiled at me as he moved my hands, and stood up. He started to unbuckle his pants "Or you can please me in a different way. Either way, I will get my way" His face was serious as he spoke. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out all of my meds. "here just take all of it" I handed them over to him, and he just laughed. "Well thanks cupcake, but try not to get to injured later." He smiled and walked out my room. "WAIT WHAT!?" I screamed after him. He kept walking though. _What did he mean? I gave him what he wanted!_

* * *

**_7:00 PM  
Brittany`s POV_**

* * *

I walked into mine and Sakura`s room. She was sitting on her bed holding a picture. I sat down beside her, and looked at it. "Who is that?" I asked, and she responded by saying her father. "Kankuro didn`t hurt you did he? He was like that to me when I was new as well. He likes painkillers, but he dosn`t even take them. He uses them to bribe the nurses here. That`s why the cameras in our rooms are off, and why we get away with so much. When I figured that out I just willingly gave him all my meds, not like I wanted them to begin with." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "He couldn`t hurt me if he tried" She laughed. I looked at the other bed, and remembered that Gaara had spent the night in here. "I will be sleeping in here tonight with you by the way" Her smile turned into a huge grin. I laughed at her, and that is when I noticed her arm bandaged. Her whole arm was bandaged all the way up, but the other one wasn`t. "Random question, but why were you put in here" I asked. She shrug and stared at me. " I was put in here because, well, I guess im bipolar, a mood flipper. haha, but yea they put me in here right after I attacked my mother. Long story short, I got mad because she had sold my bunny. Apparently something is wrong with my brain to these people" I looked down as I said that last sentenced. Truth is I am crazy, and probable never getting out of here. " They didn`t tell me much besides the fact that they think I killed my father, I`m self depressed, and..." She looked at her arm when she stopped speaking. She started to unwrap the bandaging around it. When I saw her arm there were cuts all over it. It looked like a butcher had a field day on her! There were scares from old cuts, and the recent ones were now healing. I saw stitches around a more recent cut that went straight across her wrist. It was a pitiful sight. "They also said I was a High mutilation case, that I need extreme watch." I nodded to her response and helped her wrap her arm back up. "Why is this the only place on you that his cut?" I asked. I had looked at her legs, she was in her pajama shorts, and her other arm. "My dad.." She stopped talking and I waited for her to finish, but she never did. " OH! I forgot to tell you, dinner is at eight. Since it`s Saturday we get to eat in the little dining room we have in here. Under watch though of course." I smiled at her as I stood up from the bed. " I will see you then, ok?" She nodded, and I left the room. I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**_9:00 PM  
Sakura`s POV_**

* * *

_Dinner wasn`t as bad as I thought. _I turned the page of the book I was reading. For dinner we had peas, carrots, and pork chops. Not to bad if you don`t count the pork chops being a little dry. Now, I was reading one of my favorite books,_ Fallen_ by Lauren Kate. The main character reminded me of me a bit. I heard my door open and I looked up. Gaara walked into my room closing the door behind him. I went back to reading my book. He probably just came to get his stuff from last night. I felt my hair being pulled behind my ear. He was behind the chair I sat in at my desk. He leaned down, and said "where are the sleeping pills" I saw a blade flick out in front of me. _Where the fuck did he get a switch blade!_ "bribing a nurse just like Kankuro" He said like he had read my mind. I closed my book and placed it on the desk. I tried to stand but his other hand was holding my long hair in a ponytail. I stay sited in my chair. "Why the hell is everyone so obsessed with pills in this damn place it`s fucking sick! Now get that damn thing away from my face" I yelled at him and pushed the hand with the knife away from me. I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt the cold metal slice over my cheek. "I`m not playing games with you..." He pulled my hair back making my head go with it. He placed the knife at my neck, and I stared up at him. He pushed down the knife into my neck a little, but not enough to break the skin. I felt the blood running from my cheek. "I gave all my medicine to your brother." My face was blank as he stared down into my eyes. "Why? did you enjoy fucking him so much that you rewarded him!?" He looked irritated as I stated that wasn`t what happened. "I don`t care **WHAT** happened. Next time the sleeping pills belong to me. Got it?" Next thing I knew, he had cut my long hair off, and it was now on the floor. He was out of the room in seconds as I was on the floor holding my long lifeless locks of pink hair, and screaming. I would not cry over this even though I felt them about to pour. I stood up and looked into the mirror. My long hair that used to be at my waist was now right under my shoulders. I ran into my bathroom, and locked the door.**_ I HATE THIS PLACE!_**

* * *

**_Authors Note: Poor Sakura! Her beautiful hair is gone! it had to be done though. Anyways new chapter coming soon. I hope you liked this one. We will start getting into more *cough* sexual acts *cough* soon. Review and thanks for reading :)_**


	5. Lesson Two: Dont play games with Gaara!

_**1:45 PM  
Sakura`s POV**_

* * *

"Here`s your gym uniform. Today we will be doing our fitness Monday, so go change in the girl`s locker room, and when you come out, grab a jump rope and start jumping." Couch Kakashi said to me. I walked to the girls locker room. Once I was done changing, I looked in the mirror. _God this suits to small. My ass looks __**HUGE**__! And these shorts... what is this a strip club instead of a gym?_ I just shrugged and said whatever. I almost went out of the girls room until the paranoia kicked in. _What if they think i look fat and start laughing at me. I`m not like all the anorexic girls here!_ The gym door opened and couch Kakashi walked in. "I was just about to come get you. C`mon your taking to long." He looked me up and down. "But I see your ready, so lets go" He smiled and started walking back to the door as I followed him. _Why the hell did he come in here!? HE IS A GUY AND HE IS IN THE **GIRLS** LOCKER ROOM, IS THAT ALLOWED!?_

* * *

**_1:55 PM  
Gaara`s POV_**

* * *

The girl`s locker room door opened and my brother, who was jump roping beside me, stopped jumping and looked as Sakura walking out. "...damn" Kankuro said. I looked at Sakura and then back at him "What?" I asked"I`m thinking I should have hit that when I had the chance! Look at her, she ain`t no anorexic girl in here, and that new hair cut makes her look beast!" I watched as Kankuro drooled over her. I notice that most the guys in our gym class did. _Stupid asylum making us do gym. Thinking it helps our stress BULLSHIT! _That`s when I noticed how Kakashi was looking at her. I squinted my eyes at him and went back to jump roping. " You know, I`m starting to think you might be gay Gaara." Kankuro spoke to me as he started double beat jumps. I stopped jumping and looked at him. "What I`m serious. For as long as I`ve known, you have never officially ** liked **a girl, but then again you fucked them so many times... maybe you`re just getting bored with them and want something new." He laughed about that last part. I stuck my foot out and he tripped while jumping, and face planted the floor. The guards stared me down. I bent down and placed my fingers around my brother's neck. " Sad how you would even suggest that... " The guards were running over to me now, and I tightened my grip around my brother's neck. He was struggling now. I smirked " Besides if I were gay your ass would be torn up by now... looks like I will be gone for a while now b" The guards jerked me backwards and I didn`t even get to finish my sentence. Some were helping my brother up, while another was holding my hands behind my back. "HAHA! YOU PEOPLE NEVER FUCKING LEARN!" I screamed at them with a huge grin on my face, and flipped the guard that was holding me over my shoulder onto the floor. I kicked him in his side, and blood got spit out of his mouth. One guard who had helped my brother lunged at me. I swung around and my fist made contact with his face. Everyone in the gym was staring at us now, including Sakura. The difference between her and everyone else... was that she was smiling. _WHY CAN`T I AFFECT HER! DON`T I SCARE HER!?_ As I was staring at her I lost focus and about five guards toppled me. They pinned me to the ground and one injected a needle into my neck. Before I knocked out I spit in his face with disgust.

* * *

_**1:00 AM  
Sakura`s POV**_

* * *

A nurse opened my bedroom door as I played asleep. "Checks..." she said as she looked at mine and Brittany`s sleeping form. She left after that. _It would be another three hours before the next check... perfect_. I smirked as I crawled out of my bed carefully to try not to wake Brittany. They put Gaara in solitude after the incident in the gym. _Who knows how long he will be in there, but it's definitly peaceful without him here. Time to go have a little fun._ I smiled as I striped from my gown and into black yoga pants and a red tank top. _Maybe it`s not such a good idea to wear a tank top when you have 34C tits, but ... it might make the game more interesting!_

I walked out the door from the south wing. Wondering how? Haha I`ve got the keys and the keys to Gaara`s solitude room. I walked down the hallway untill I reached his own personal room. I looked through the small window at him. They had him tied down to a bed in a white padded room. The restraints looked like belts around his wrist, ankles, and torso. They seemed really tight on him. I grimaced at his stupidity of getting in this situation. Then I smiled as I unlocked the locks on the door. I closed the door behind me, and walked up to where he was tied down. He looked fast asleep... _in deep peaceful sleep.._

"How did you get in here... let alone escape our wing!?" He sounded irritated as he opened his eyes, and stared dead into mine. I just smirked at him and swung the loop of keys around my finger. "Couch Kakashi is a dirty man, but easy to bribe haha" I smiled down at him. My hands traced the restraints around his wrist. He didn`t say a word, but it was easy to tell he was pissed off by my presence. "These things seem a little tight don`t they? Be good and I might loosen them up some for you..." He closed his eyes again. "You know your face is very interesting.I never noticed that tattoo, and is that make up?" I traced the outline of his closed eye, but the makeup didn`t come off. _Weird.._ "Don`t fucking touch me!" He said through gritted teeth. "Why isn`t it coming off?" I asked in astonishment. "It`s a birth mark" "More Like a birth defect" I snickered. "So you wanna have fun and get out of those restraints or what?" I asked and he stared at me curiously. I smiled and took off the restraints from around his torso.

"Dumass..." He mumbled and looked the other way. I frowned. "I wouldn`t say that... Gaara" I spatted at him. I climbed onto the bed he was tied to, and sat right on his crotch. "GET OFF OF ME. !" He jerked his torso, and I felt his manhood through his pants accidentally rub against my ass. My smile dropped as that brought back memories. He stopped struggling and stared at my reaction. Then he smirked. "Oh... I see" He giggled in a dark manner. He broke through the rest of the restraints, and rolled me over so he was above me. "There`s a reason why they have so many restraints on me, and so tight as well." I stared at him wide-eyed, but then relaxed. He was only trying to spook me like last time. I won`t fall for it this time. I smiled up at him. "Wow you`re stronger than I thought" I lifted my knee up accidentally, and it rubbed against his crotch. I heard him growl as the anger went back to his face, and he held my wrist even tighter._ Two can play this game Gaara, and I won`t lose._

* * *

**_2:00 AM  
Gaara`s POV_**

* * *

I had her pinned to the bed, and she didn`t realize that I wasn`t playing this time. I wanted to see her feared face, and if that meant taking her here in the most unromantic way, than so be it. She was messing with me, and unconsciously she rubbed her leg against my most sensitive area. I wouldn`t admit it, but that did feel good. I tightened my grip on her, and her joking smile went to all seriousness. "Ok, I get it. I`m done playing. Just get off me and I will leave" She stated as she looked at the door. _That`s it... the beginning of your fear. _To bad half the cameras here are fake, so she is shit out of luck. I leaned down, and kissed along her jaw line. I reached her ear lobe and nibbled it. _Yes, that look of fear. _"... Do I remind you of your.. father?" I whispered into her ear. My hand slipped under her red tank top, and slowly guided its way up her torso. Her eyes closed tightly as tears started to run down her face. I grinded my waist against hers and she clenched her fist. "Gaara please... stop" She said in an upset voice. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Now why would I do that?" She pondered for a second. "Because I have sleeping pills with me an..and I know how you need help sleeping ssso if you get off me I will give them to you." _interesting. _I got off of her, and she got up. She reached into the bag she had brought, and tossed me a bottle of the pills she promised. I looked at the bottle in my hand, then back her. That`s when I noticed what she was wearing. _Red.__ Blood Red._ Her tank top was my favorite color with her perfectly sized breast almost spilling out of it. _Stop Gaara she`s trash don`t look at her like that! But..._ I placed the pills down, and watched as the tears still ran from her face. _That fear is intriguing. It would be even funnier if I could make her scream!_

I pushed her against the wall, pinning her wrist once more. "What a waste of a perfectly clean wrist." I stared at it, for it was unbandaged. "I gave you what you wanted stop!" She started jerking around. I pressed my body against hers to try and keep her still. I slammed my lips into hers, and kissed her roughly. She tasted sweet like strawberries. I liked it. I picked her up off the ground and grinded into her while I sucked at her neck. She wasn`t to light nor to heavy, and her ass fit perfectly into my hands as I held her up. She was trash to begin with, so why not make her dirtier. Either way I will fulfill **MY **pleasures tonight. She screamed out for help, but it was no use. These rooms were sound proof.

* * *

**Author`s note: Yes Sakura WAS raped by Gaara if y`all didn`t catch onto that last part. What a dick uh? Anyway the next chapter will probably skip like a week ahead, but don`t worry nothing really important will happen between now and then. So review and tell me what Y`all think and any ideas? Thanks :D**


	6. Wake up call, my little ninja!

**_10:00 AM  
Sakura`s POV_**

* * *

"This is 10 o`clock news on Konaho" I sat on the couch listening to the tv. I sat in a ball with my knees to my chest. It`s been a week since I snucked into Gaara`s salitude. When I came back to my room that night... I cried myself to sleep. He violated me. When I ran out of the room with blood and tears he stood there with an evil smirk, and fire burning in his eyes. To me, he is no better than my dad now. He...he unzipped his pants and took advantage of me. I layed there nude while only his pants were undone... fuc. "Serious crimes has led several hospitalized. The wounds on these civilians seem to have come from an earth welder. Who don`t"

I zoned out from the tv. "It`s crazy how some people...no... monsters... have powers like this. I don`t see how it`s possible" I stated with a blank glare. Neji, who sat beside me, looked at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" His eyes looked me up and down. "Do you not have powers. Are you... not ninja blooded?" I looked at him with a surprised face. " That`s obserbed! Of course I don`t, are you cra... erm.. STUPID!" Brittany looked at me with a surprised face. "That`s impos" She got cut off as we heard screaming coming out from outside our wing.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!... GAH! DON`T LET HIM USE THAT JI" I heard a man shouting until... I heard a crushing noise. "What`s going on?" I was terrified as I heard the jail door that leads into our wing get pounded against. "Gaara" Neji replied. _I`m confused, he is still in solitude tied down._ _How can he be causing this much trouble near us?_ "Why is he having another episode? He hasn`t had one for weeks!" Naruto shouted as Brittany and Neji ran to her room to avode what sounded like.. "You MONSTER! WHY ARE YOU TRIPPING NOW, YOU WERE DOING GOOD!? EVERYONE... GET HIM!" I heard more men yelling outside the door. I got off the couch and ran over to the door. Coming from under the door there was... sand? I knelt and touch the sand with my fingers. "SAKURA DON`T TOUCH THAT!?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed me from behind, and jumped back with a massive leap not capable of a human. _How was that possible?_

"Why did he stop!? Everyone get him now while he is vulnerable!" The man shouted orders from outside the door. " Sa..ku..ra!...HN" I heard someone growl from the other side of the door. I felt like they could see through the door, and were now staring dead at me. It sounded like Gaara, but different. The sand that had seeped under the crack of the door resided. _What`s going on here?_

* * *

**_1:00 PM  
Sakura`s POV_**

* * *

I was walking down a hallway with my "New" doctor. At least that`s what she said. She was tall with long blond hair, and very busty in the chest. She had said that her name was . We were walking to her office, and on the way there we had passed Gaara`s cell. I peeked through the window as I walked by. There was sand all over the floor, and about eight.. guards watching him. He was tied down by his wrist, ankles, and torso again, but this time with MORE belts. My eyes widen once I took a careful look at the guards. They were ninjas! I could tell by their uniforms and the headband!

Once we were in doctor Tsunade`s office she sat at her desk, and told me to take a seat across from her in one of the two round chairs. The room was a mess with papers everywhere, and a very boring decoration of sorts. "Bad or good news" She stated as she rested her head on the palm of her hands." Whatever. I just want to know what`s going on around here... and when I`m able to leave this nut house" she giggled at me. _Did she find this amusing, cause I sure as hell didn`t!_ "Well Sakura lets start from the beginning. Do you know what kind of hospital this is?" Her face want serious as she got down to business. _She must think I`m retarded or something._ "It`s a nut house for people who have problems" I said, and she closed her eyes, then reopened them. "Sakura... This is a ninja hospital" _She is joking! she has to be, because if that`s the case I wouldn`t be in here!_

"Sakura deny it all you want, but you are a ninja of the Haruno clan. Your clan was under attack a few years back when you were a baby, and as the next heir to the clan your parents had to protect you. They gave you up to a human family at a young age, to young for you to remember, so when you got older you could officially take over the clan. Your human mother brought you here, because she was instructed to when you reached this age. she was killed afterwards. You do have a few problems with you, so that is why you have been treated as such." I stared at her like she was the one crazy. _I don`t have any inhuman abilities!_ She signed and straightened her back. "Do you know what the Haruno clan is? What kind of ninjas they are?" I said no and she clearly nodded. "They are medical ninjas. From this day on you will train as such, and once, if ever, you get over your sickness, you can leave here and restore your clan. Is that understood?" I nodded. That`s when reality hit me. I was in a mental institute for crazy people, but not only were they people, they were ninjas. Which made them 100% more dangerous. The fact that I was a ninja as well scared the shit out of me too.

"Twice a month there is an all day practice where ninjas can practice their skills. You will be apart of that as well." Dr. Tsunade said, and then she dismissed me. She said she trusted I could make it back to my wing without help. That`s not what bothered me though. Walking past Gaara`s room without supervision knowing he was a deadly ninja kind of made me feel... well ... scared and excited.

* * *

**_2:00 PM  
Gaara`s POV_**

* * *

Her touch... it burned. It was like fire to gasoline except it was soothing. She touched my sand that was in the south wing, and she tried... healing it?She could hear the screams that I was causing hurting, killing the guards that tried to take me down. Yet she healed me? No ninja has healing powers now in this day in age, at least not the way she had healed me back there. Every little scratch and bruise that the guards had caused to me disappeared instantly, and a rush of sweet minded thoughts and soothing came over me. I froze dead in my spot. That had surprised me, and not knowing what kind of ninja she was, I certainitaly didn`t expect that. Only one clan of ninjas could be capable of such healing that quickly, and that would be the... Harunos, but they wer "AHHHHHHH" The doctors stabed me with a needle. My body felt numb and I couldn`t move. My anger returned, and if they didn`t have my wrist tied down I would have my sand sufficate them!

I caught Sakura staring into my room. She seemed sad at the sight, but frightened as well. Was she scared of what I was capable of or what I had recently done to her? Maybe both. I have to admit she doesn`t look so bad once she is out of clothes, and she was so tight! The look of fear, hate, and sadness were in her face that night, and it was all for me. I loved it, and it only added to the pleasure I was getting. Yet, for some reason my blood lust had not kicked in. Usally that went along with my pleasure, but I had no desire to tear her apart. Unless you count shoving my dick in her tearing her apart, because she was so tight I thought I might. Not that I would care either way though. She moved from the window, and than I felt... Lonely? No, that can`t be. Being raised in the orphanage with people trying to kill you, because they feared you, taught me that being lonely was my only friend and to never trust ANYONE. My brother could die tonight, and I wouldn`t even care.

* * *

**_3:00 PM  
Sakura`s POV_**

* * *

_Ok, it`s alright Sakura. Just walk by his room, peek in, and hall ass. That`s all you have to do, don`t be scared!? _I started walking by his solitary room. I stopped at the little window, and look in at him. The guards/ninjas were surrounding him now. _He deserves what ever he gets fucking pig. _He tilted his head to the right, and stared at the window, at me. _Shit he caught me staring!_ His face was blank, but his fist were clenched. My face was blank as I stared at him as well. _I held no emotion towards him, I won`t let him have that pride._ He was clearly in pain, and the only reason I knew this is because of how tight his fist were clenched, and the fact that his nails were drawing blood from his palm. I watched it drip onto the sand that was filled in the room. I decided I had enough, and started to walk away, but I couldn`t move. Something was wraped around my left ankle, but not tightly. I looked down and saw sand around my ankle. It was "his" sand, and I didn`t even look back in the window. _Was he pleading me to stay?_ "Hn... AHHHHH..ghaa!" I heard him scream/growl from inside the room. They were hurting him, and I`m guessing pretty badly. The sand loosened even more, and that`s when I decided to make a break for it. I ran all the way back to my wing with pity in my heart for him. I also hated him, and I had a feeling that wouldn`t change.

* * *

When I walked in the room Kankuro looked up at me. "Where have you been?""I was with my new doctor what about you? I have not seen you all morning?" I responded. He looked back at the tv and said that he was in theropy all day. I nodded, and started heading towards Neji`s room. I had questions that needed to be answered.

"What do I know about the Haruno clan" Neji repeated my question, and put a finger to his chin. "Well they don`t exist any more, but rumor has it that the next heir to the clan is still alive. It`s believed that she will come back, and restore her clan to what it once was. That`s only a stupid rumor though, because they were completely wiped out. They were great medics, and the best at it too. They could heal anything in the matter of seconds. Be cool if they were still around." He shrugged like everyone knew this. "What clan are you from Brittany?" She looked at me, and with a straight face said the same as Nejis, that they were cousins. My face went up in disgust. "But..""Sakura... when you are a ninja you must stay with in the clan to keep the blood pure. It doesn`t effect us like it does humans. We have to choose from our cousins. Besides, you only mate outside of the clan when you are trying to connect the two clans to make it more powerful. That`s what happened to the Haruno clan." I looked at her with a confused look. "Like Neji said, they were great medics, but other than that they weren`t really good at anything else. A lot of powerful clans wanted to mix their powerful clan with the Harunas because if they did, their offsprings could heal and fight. Sounds amazing, but they raped and killed the Harunos out." She made a sad and disgusted face.

Knowing that about my "suppose to be clan" Made me sad, but angry at the same time. Today was just not my day. "What clan do you come from Sakura?" Brittany asked and Neji had looked at me curious as well. "The... H-Harunos" Their eyes went wide with their mouths agaped. I had enough, and just left the room before they could say anything. I went to my room to lay down for a bit. My head was pounding with all the stuff I had found out today. It didn`t make since, but than again it helped me understand some things from my past that were unlogical. I closed my eyes, and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yea it`s starting to sound more like Naruto now, but with a mix. I wanted Gaara to be more badass, so just wait and see what happens my loves. ;) Well we finally heard more than a word out of Neji. about damn time. Oh and sorry for all the explaining through out the story, but it was needed so y`all could understand it better. There is going to me some smut in the next chapter so be looking out for it! If you have any ideas that you would want me to consider for some smuts to had review and tell me. Great reviewers = A great story! Thanks :D **


	7. Help from my Sensei!

**_Sakura`s POV  
Training Grounds  
6:00 AM_**

* * *

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was standing in a huge field filled with people. A short black-haired lady walked onto the stage that stood in front of us. "Good morning everyone! My name is Shizune!" She smiled at us so brightly like she was the fucking sun that was yet to appear. It`s been a week since Doctor Tsunade told me I was a ninja. Ever since then, she has made me train everyday labeled under a "special Case" allowing me to do so. Which is also why I`m here, one out of the two days a month, for this morning train regimen. "I`m your instructor for today who will be going around helping all of you!" She smiled at us. That`s when I noticed a glimpse of red. It`s Gaara, but why is he out here. Shouldn`t he be in solitary confinement still?

He walked onto the stage with that 'Oh so expressive face' of his. "Everyone, your sensei is back. Due to certain problems he couldn`t be here last week, so please show your respects." Everyone bowed down at Gaara besides me. "HAHA WHAT!?" I laughed in the middle of bowing people. "Sakura, just because you are labeled a Special Case does not permit your to disrespect your teacher! This is the training grounds, a whole different atmosphere that we take serious, than in there!" She pointed at the building, which I would say is about a mile away. "Even though your consider crazy does not mean a thing here! This is a SERIOUS place, so show your respect to your new sensei!" She looked at me with a stern face, and I only crossed my arms over my chest. Everyone was waiting for me to bow, so they could stand back up. "Look, Shizune, nothing against you, but I would never show respects to a prick like him. Even if it killed me, AND fucked me five times over" I felt a shuriken stab into my arm, that Shizune threw. I ripped it out of my arm and threw it to the ground watching the blood flow from my arm. I could have sworn Gaara was watching my blood flow from my arm as well. _Funny, it`s the same color as his hair._

Shizune went back to instructing. "Everyone grab a partner. We will be practicing close range combat today. Once you have a partner find a good area and practice, I will be coming around to watch you as well and give tips. Now, go find a friend everyone... besides Sakura, YOU come here." She motioned for me to come here. Once I got on stage I could tell she was still agitated at me. "Look, forgetting what just happened, due to the fact that you're a special case, and that our numbers are uneven, you will have to train with your sensei Gaara-san." She stated that and then disappeared with a flash off smoke. _Fuck!_ "Come" Gaara said, and I followed him. We ended up in the upper corner of the field to train.

I looked around not even paying attention to him. I notice they had guards surrounding the place in case of an episode. Gaara threw a shuriken at me, which I surprisingly caught. He stared at me with a board expression. Probably because he is not allowed to actually fight with me due to the fact I`m a 'Special Case'. He wasn`t taking me serious. _I didn`t train my ass off this whole week for nothing!_ I threw the shuriken back at him which was blocked by a wall of sand. _Whats the point of learning how to throw those if I can`t even hi... wait a minute!_ I charged chakra in my hand and ran towards him. He just stood there probably thinking I`m going to hit him. _Dumass!_ I slammed my fist into the ground. It shattered like glass dropped on cement by my will. He jumped back with an angry glare. Did I mention Doctor Tsunade was helping me train as well?

"Lesson one, Don`t underestimate me Gaara!" I shouted at him. I noticed my arm was still bleeding, so I recharged Chakra, but this time healing chakra to my fingertips. The cut closed almost instantly with the blood vanishing. "It`s true?" I heard him mumble with disbelief written across his face. It disappeared almost as fast as my cut. I felt sand wrap around my legs up to my upper waist. "Let`s see you heal this Haruna Sakura!" He had his palm flat, holding it in the air at me. Slowly he closed it and said "Sand Coffin". I threw a shuriken that sliced the middle of his palm open. The sand around me dropped before it could do too much damage. "Lesson two, Always hold down my arms no matter how confident you are in my stupidity!" I stared at him for a while, but he didn`t move. My face turned into confusion. _What`s going on?_ Gaara`s body dropped, and turned to sand. _CLONE!?_ as soon as I realized that, I felt ten things peirce into my back cutting it open. I dropped to my knees and spit blood out of my mouth.

Sand wrapped around my wrist as I was crouched down, and flung me backwards. Gaara was walking up to me as the sand held me down. He stood over me watching my face contort in pain. His face was expressionless _that jerk_! I noticed the bruises and cuts on him from him being close to me._ I didn`t cause those, and they weren`t there before, so they were probably from the treatment they were giving him in solitary._ He knelt beside me and wipped the hair that was in my face out the way. "Lesson three, Sakura, I give you the lessons!" He stood back up and made a bunch of hand signs. I was wrapped in sand, and I closed my eyes as a reaction. When I reopened them I was in the nurses office of the nut house. _At least he transported me here instead of making me walk, which would probably be impossible._ I cringed at the pain that raced all over my back. I sighed and clenched my teeth as a nurse ran over to me.

* * *

_**Sakura`s POV  
Lunch Room  
12:30 PM**_

* * *

"How the hell did you destroy the ground like that!?" Brittany yelled across the lunch table. "She charged her chakra into her fist. It`s a very hard thing to accomplish, and I only know that Doctor Tsunade can do it, but I watched Sakura charge her chakra with my bakugon." Neji replied to Brittany who was obviously jealous at me. We were all at lunch, besides Gaara. _No telling where he is. I havn`t seen him since this morning._ Naruto and Kankuro sat beside me, while Neji and Brittany sat across from us. "Well I think she is fucking crazy for challenging Gaara like that. He is going to KILL her now!" Naruto said with concern as he looked at me.

Naruto and I became very good friends since I arrived here. I think he might even like me now. To bad I only look at him as a brother. "Naw, with the drugs they are giving my brother I highly doubt he will be able to with all the pain from them." I looked at Kankuro confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me, and tried explaining. "Well the pills they give us everyday...They suck our chakra levels dry. Thus making us not able to do anything extremely harmful in this hospital. Why do you think we don`t take them? What in case of an emergency and I need my chakra, hells no." Kankuro laughed. He almost reminded me of Kiba my ex. I nodded fully understanding now. "Yea well your brother NEEDS to take them! He is fucking dangerous!" Naruto laughed along with Kankuro.

"Changing the subject now! Sakura who do you like more Naruto or Kankuro?" Brittany looked at me smiling. I looked between them both, I didn`t like either of them. Brittany knew that, because she is my bestie as well now, and she was just mocking me. "Well to be honest Brittany... I like you. God, and the way you made me feel last night with that tongue of yours was amazing!" I smirked at her as her eyes widen. Than our whole table busted out laughing. "Oh yes and the way your fingers work are very skilled!" Brittany laughed out. "HEY! What about mine!?" Neji nudged Brittany smirking. "Well as crazy as this sounds. I think Sakura and Gaara are alike and look good together, but than again I am crazy." The whole table laughed at Brittany`s statement. This time though I didn`t because all it did was anger me. "Fuck y`all" and I went back to eating my lunch. After I was done I decided to go to the very small library they had and continue my research. Since I was under 'Special Case' I was allowed more privileges than usual.

* * *

**_Sakura`s POV  
Back In South Wing  
12:00 AM_**

* * *

I had gotten back around six, but I`ve been watching tv the entire time. My back hurt and I knew I would never fall asleep. Brittany and Neji had went to his room an hour ago, so I guess I will be alone in my room tonight. kankuro was already gone when I came back. Naruto sat beside me to keep me company, but a few minutes after Neji and Brittany left he fell asleep. _Yea, thanks for the company Naruto._ I rolled my eyes at his sleeping form. I turned off the tv and decided it wouldn`t hurt to try to get some rest.

When I walked into my room I heard a grunting noise, and someone rolled over in Brittany`s bed. _What the fuck?_ I walked over to it after I closed the door, not even bothering to turn the lights on because the moon gave enough light through the bars. Gaara was asleep in her bed tossing and turning in pain. _When did he get here? Makes since why Brittany went to Neji`s room now._ I stared at him. His eyes were closed tightly as his arms were wrapped around him. I lightly placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up! His eyes shot open and he stared dead at me. "Get off" He winced under my hand. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much, and he fell back down.

"Gaara whats wrong? What did they do to you!?" I looked at him horrified. "Punishment. This is what happens if you run a muck." He winced in pain again, and rolled to his side. "They also dope you up with stuff to keep you calm." He stated. He was so vulnerable right now, and it upset me a lot to see him this way. No matter how much I despise him, I couldn`t look at his painful form anymore. I placed both my hands on his stomach, and allowed my healing chakra to heal him. He sighed in content in rolled over, so he was laying on his back. He was breathing heavy, but the cuts and bruises on his body were slowly disappearing. "Thank you" I looked at him with surprise. _He was being polite to me!_ "Does this feel better?" I asked and he nodded. He sat up, and turned so his back was facing me. He took off his shirt, and there were whip marks all over it. "Gaara..." I placed my hands on his back and began to heal him again.

* * *

_**Sakura`s POV  
Her Bedroom  
4:45 AM**_

* * *

_I knew it! I can`t sleep at all ah! _I laid in my bed, and looked over at Gaara. He was fast asleep, in a peaceful sleep. I had healed him completely, and I got another 'thank you' out of him. The last check of the night had come in ten minutes ago. I played asleep then though because I didn`t want to deal with her. I had healed all the cuts on my back from earlier, but they still hurt. I had also healed all the scars on my arms that I caused. _I never want to do that again!_ My virginity was back now to. I healed my insides, and god did I feel good. Well, not my complete virginity, but I felt like my dad never... nevermind. That certainly wouldn`t help me now.

I got up off my bed, and walked over to Gaara`s. His eyes were closed, and his lips were partly gaped. He fell asleep right after I healed him, so he was still above the covers... shirtless. My eyes ran down his torso, and help me so if drool didn`t start coming out of my mouth. He looked so good right now, and I couldn`t help my thoughts. I saw his soft side tonight, which ..sadly.. I can`t stay mad at him. I leaned down and traced his abs with my finger tips. His eyes forward like he was concentrating on something, than he his head rolled to the side with a sigh coming from his mouth. _Thank god I thought he wok_... Sand slammed me against the wall opposite of his bed. Terror was clearly evident in my eyes as I saw him sit up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shot his head towards me, but he didn`t sound that angry with me for once. "I-I...um" I stuttered as he stood up, and stretched. He looked at me as his sand tightened even more around me. "You annoy me, but yet.." He sighed and started to walk towards me. He stopped in front of me, and let his sand drop me to the floor. "Get some sleep" He eyed me as I sat there in my black shorts and green tank top. He turned around and went back to his bed. I watched as he got on it to go back to sleep, laying on his back again. _I might be crazy, hell they think I am, so I can`t sleep. How could I fix that problem?_

His eyes were closed, but he was still awake. I stood over his bed, and watch as his chest went up and down from his breathing. _Fuck it._ I ran my hand up is torso while the other one was rested on his chest. His eyes opened while he watched me climb on top of him. I leaned down onto his chest pressing mine to his. "Gaara... I can`t sleep though." He looked at me confused."SO!? GET OFF!" His anger returned to his features. I kissed his neck, which made his eyes widen in surprise. " You can`t tease me like this dammit!" He pushed me over, and straddled me. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

* * *

_**Gaara`s POV  
**_

* * *

_What`s going on? My heart is pumping from excitement this isn`t normal for me! AH I hate she has this effect over me! What`s worse is she is supposed to hate me, so why is she doing this. _" I`m Sakura. A medic ninja who you need to repay." She smiled at me. "You hate me.." I stated the obvious, but I was still confused. "Hates a strong word, and no I don`t. The past is the past. Look I can`t sleep... please..." She looked away from me, and at her bed. _No use complaining_. I bent down, and grabbed her chin between my fingers. My lips connected with hers. She was surprised at first, but she started to slowly kiss me back. I ran my hand down her side until it reached her hip area. I saw her wince, but why? I wasn`t hurting her like last time? In fact I didn`t even want to see her fear me right now.

"What`s wrong" I grunted, and stopped kissing her. "Nothing" was her reply, but I griped her side tightly again, and she just looked in the other direction with sadness. I lifted her shirt off her, and looked down. She healed herself of all her scars, but there was a large one across her entire side. "Please... Just don`t" She sat up, and tried to get out of my bed to go to hers. I grabbed her sides, and pushed her back down. I kissed every inch of the scar on her side, then went back to her lips. My hand found her left breast, and started molding into it. They were so touchable. To bad her bra is going to be ruined now. In my cargo pants I had on, besides anything else, I pulled out a dagger, and sliced her bra off.

My tongue licked over the little pink bud rising on her perfectly sized mound. Her breathing was rigged as I gently nipped it. She raised her hips up, and pushed them against mine. _Damn... control yourself._ I slid off her shorts, and started to rub outside of her underwear with my other hand still on her chest. "hmm" She bit her bottom lip, and I smiled at her. I bent down, and started sucking at her neck leaving my love bite there. She moaned as I slipped one finger into her underwear, and traced it along her wet folds. And god was she wet. Our lips connected again in a race of dominance, which I won. I now had two fingers in her with her hips rocking against them.

"Gaara... take me no..hn.. S-Stop teasing me!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I smirked down at her. My cargo pants were gone in an instant along with our underwear. My tip run up and down her slit as I rubbed my thumb on her clit. "What do you want from your sensei?" I whispered into her ear in a husky tone. I slid only my tip into her, and she whimpered as lust was fully overtaking her eyes. "You, Gaara..." She stammered out. In a quick thrust I slammed into. Her head was thrown back, and her nails scraped the nip of my neck. "Gaara" She moaned my name as I slowly rocked in and out of her. We picked up speed after awhile, almost hitting our climax. "GAARA!" She moaned into the crease of my neck. She hit her climax, and in two more heavy thrust, I hit mine. My seed shot up into her, and she exhaled a moan again.

I looked at her beneath me, and I realised she was gorgeous. She was different too. I didn`t have the need of blood lust with her. A layer of sweat was clear on both of us as I rolled off of her. She rolled to her side, and went fast to sleep. _I guess it did help uh?_ I wrapped my arm around her waist, and watched her for the rest of the night. "_Stupid Trash"_ I muttered, and smiled a real smile since I arrived in this institute.

* * *

**Authors note: SOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK! Review please and tell me ideas or comments. Sorry this one got kind of long lol :)  
Disclaimer: I DON`t , SADLY, OWN NARUTO!**


	8. Funny How Things Work Uh?

_**Sakura`s POV  
In her bed  
7:00 AM**_

* * *

I woke up fully rested, and ready to go. That is untill the memories came flooding back into my mind of what happened last night. Did I really just do that with him? I felt dirty and maybe felt like a whore as well. I was scared to look behind me, and see if he was there beside me, but I looked anyway. He wasn`t. Grand, I just let him have a free fuck out of me last night. I closed my eyes and shook my head in disgust at myself.

I got out of my bed...well his bed, and headed to the bathroom. I needed to erase the feeling of him over my body. His smell was all over me, and it smelt good. HE had smelt good, but he is a selfish prick who uses people. Yet, that other side of him was really sweet, and he was gentle with me last night other than the first time. I rolled my eyes at myself for trying to make me feel better. _You didn`t picture your dad with him last night did you? That`s new. _My inner self talked to me, and it was right. I only saw him last night instead picturing my father. Weird.

When I walked out of my room no one was in the wing. What`s going on? I heard Naruto`s door slam, and he came running out. "Naruto what`s going on? What`s the rush" I yelled at him as he ran past me. "It`s visitation day!" He screamed back with a huge smile, and ran out the main wings door. Wait... the main door is open? What`s up with security? Ever since I`ve been here they don`t seem to take it seriously.

I walked out the main door of our wing. No one is coming to visit me today, so what do I do? I sighed, and kept walking. I decided I would hang out in the outdoor trails in the little woods they had. They were used for practice sometimes, since you could leap from tree to tree. "Sakura wait up!" I turned around and saw Brittany running up to me. "What`s up?" I asked as she slowed her pace and started walking with me. "Nothing, waiting for a few more minutes. My parents should be here soon. Why are you out here? The visitation isn`t held here." I clenched my fist and looked down at the dirt as we walked. "Oh...right I forgot. I`m sorry Sakura. When people don`t have visitors they usally come out here, but not many people do since most do have visitors besides Gaara and myself. Gaara never has visits though, so he is always out here, be careful." She smiled at me. I stopped and started to reconsider if I should be going this way now. "Maybe I should go somewhere else" She laughed at me as I stayed worried. "Didn`t seem like y`all two had a problem to me. After what I heard last night, that`s the last think I would think." She winked at me, and my heart stopped with my face long gone with the word "pale". She patted my shoulder "Don`t worry I`m not going to tell anyone. Well I will catch you later, my parents should be here soon."

I kept walking down the trails going deeper and deeper into the forest. It was so pretty back here, besides the few cameras I saw. I wonder when I will be able to leave this place. What will I do when I do? I sighed as wind blew and stirred up a bunch of leaves in front of me. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of nature; it was beautiful. "ha" I heard a chuckle far up in the trees, but I couldn`t distinct where. "Who`s there!?" I stood as if I was about to fight... that is untill I fell to the ground. I was mid-air on a cloud of sand. That instant I knew it was Gaara taunting me. The sand brought me high into the trees onto a branch, and sat me right beside Gaara. "You never take your medication do you?" I looked down from the branch we were sitting on. He was reading a book on being... _Kazekage? _"Hn...why?" I looked at him as he spoke, but he never looked back at me. "BECAUSE! if your don`t take your meds your just going to keep taunting me with that damn sand of yours!"

I smiled at him, and he closed his book and looked at me. "No... last night" My heart stopped. I was hopping he forgot, but my lucks horrible. I sighed and looked down again. "You know Naruto was so happy this morning about visitation, and Brittany seemed happy too! OH, that`s right I forgot, I need to go thank naru-" I was slammed to the into the tree trunk with sand. It held me in place with only my head exsposed. "Your dodging the question!" Gaara looked at me with anger. " I DON`T FUCKING KNOW OKE-" cut off again, but this time it wasn`t from sand. Gaara`s lips were firmly pressed against mine with his right hand holding the side of my face. What`s going on?

"I don`t like mind games..." Gaara hopped off the tree and onto the ground and started to walk away. Before he was fully gone from my view, he turned around. "Oh, by the way... you only have a month left here." The sand around me left and went to Gaara`s side. I couldn`t say anything because almost in an instant Gaara vanished in a cloud of sand. A ...month...

* * *

**_One week later  
_****_Sakura`s POV_**  
**_1 AM_**  
**_In the living room area_**

* * *

"Can`t sleep either uh?" I looked over my shoulder as naruto walked over to sit beside me on the couch. I had the tv on, but wasn`t watching anything. "Yea, I guess so" I smiled at him as he sat down. "So... you and Gaara... or should I say your sensei, have been practicing a lot recently" I shrugged my shoulders and all of a sudden he hugged me. " I know your leaving soon. I`m going to miss you! I also know that`s why you're having to train with Gaara so much... I need to tell you this now, so... I really like you sakura" He pressed his lips against mine and my eyes flew open. I felt like my body was being crushed, I didn`t like this not one bit, but I let it happen. He leaned me back on the couch, ands that`s when I notice he was shirtless. There were scars all over his body, worse than I`ve ever seen. I guess that`s why he was put in here.

He pinned my hands above my head, and kissed at my neck while his other hand ravashed my chest. "Sakura you don`t know how bad I`ve wanted you" he pressed his lips to mine again. I was a lost of words and couldn`t say a thing. What could I say? "Whoring around?" I heard a deep voice ask. Naruto stopped kissing me and looked up and so did I. There stood Gaara with his arms crossed behind the couch staring down at us. "Gaar-" "Shut it!" He looked from me and then back to Naruto. Sand wrapped around Naruto`s throut and he was lifted off the ground. "Is she worth it? Using her just so you can kill her? This place disgust me as it is... and then there`s you" I watched as blood seeped through the sand around Naruto`s neck. He was flung across the room and slammed down onto the ground. "His clan is the one who killed yours. You show disrespect for your family. Get up!" Gaara looked at me with angry eyes. My eyes were wide with shock and I looked at Naruto, who just looked away, agreeing with what Gaara had said.

Once back in my room, as soon as the door closed, I was pushed up against it. Gaara was holding my legs up against his waist while my back was pushed forcefully on the door. "Gaara?" I looked in his eyes which seemed determined and some other emotion. "Him? That`s who you wanted to fuck tonight? You know I`m not upset that I raped you, and it`s gonna stay that way if you just whore with him." He pushed up against me some more, rubbing his crotch against mines. "You tried to kill me too you know!" I closed my eyes as his hands on my thighs tightened their grip. "You must have a thing for people who want to kill you than." He SMILED at me. _That`s something new!_ He nipped at the bottom of my ear. "STOP DAMNET! You tell me to not play mind games with you, but look what you're doing to me! I`m leaving this hell hole soon, and guess what, ima work on reviving my clan! I don`t need to fall for someone who only will use me and will probably kill me! I need someone who will stay and help me with this, and that`s clearly NO ONE here!" I shouted at him and pushed him away. His smile was gone and he stood there as I walked to my bed. He went to his bed and grabbed two pillows and his blanket, then walked out the room. _Funny how things work uh?_


	9. Sand Grains

**_Sakura`s POV  
8:00 AM_**

* * *

I awoke to screaming that morning. I heard guards outside my door trying to calm down the screamer, who sounded like Brittany. "STOP! Don`t let it touch me NEJI HELP ME AH!" I heard her screaming mixed with crying outside my door. I got out of bed, not caring what was wrong with her, and slammed my door open. She was on the ground rolling around holding her head crying. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING!" The guards were trying to hold her still so they could shoot her up with her medication.

I looked around the room at the others. Naruto glared at me like a hunter, _so much for what he said last night_. Kankuro and Neji were trying to help the guards with Brittany, who had a very concerned face for once. And Gaara sat on the couch, not even glancing at me, staring at his hand with a blank expression. _What`s up with this place this morning?_ I walked around Brittany and the guards and went to sit beside Gaara. When I sat down, he stood up and walked off to my room, and slammed the door shut._ Hell I`m not going to have this! We have practice today, and I need all I can get before I have to leave this place!_ I stood and went to my room. I walked in, grabbed Gaara by the hand, and led him out of our wing while letting the guards know. "Get off me!" He barked at me, but I just glanced at him with anger. _I`m tired of these lunatics, it`s time I get what I want, I`m tired of giving!_ "Shut up! We need to practice" I yelled at him and tightened my grip while I drug him to the training grounds. He just stared at me with the same amount of anger.

* * *

**_Sakura`s POV  
9:00 AM  
Training Grounds_**

* * *

"This is stupid" Gaara stared at me with his arms crossed. "I mean it! Give it to me hard, like your going to kill me!" I readied my knives, and I watched his every move like a hawk. "I`m not stupid I`m not falling for that again!" I spun around and shoved my knife into Gaara`s chest. The one in front of me was a clone, and the one I just stabbed fell to the ground into a pill of sand. _Shit._ I felt my wrist being jerked. I spun around and there stood Gaara. "You just did." He smirked as sand was shoved into my side like a katana. "You did too stupid!" I laughed at him while I was now behind him. I punched the ground, which shattered. He jumped into the air on a cloud of sand. _Damn!_

I stood there helpless, for I couldn`t reach him, nor throw any attacks because of his sand shield. "Raise your weapon." He stood there on his cloud of sand with his arms crossed again. "Why should I do that? I can`t reach you anyways, pussy!" I smirked at him. "Because I give the lessons, remember?" I thought back to our first time fighting. Oh yes, I remember when he shoved like ten kunies into my back... and that night. My face flushed red and he looked confused.

I felt my cheek be sliced open by a flying object. "FOCUS!" he yelled at me. I could have sworn I saw his face turn red too. Let`s make this more interesting. I picked up one of the huge broken ground pieces that I had broken, and swung it up towards him. His sand cloud disappear and he landed onto the ground on his feet. "Good" he said, but then I felt sand wrap around my legs and torso, and this time my hands too. "Looks like you took my advice this time. So what? Are you going to squeeze my guts out or something?" I felt the sand around me harden as he walked up to me. _Well now what do I do tehe?_ He walked up to me with a switch blade then sliced it across my throat, blood splattered everywhere, while my eyes widen. "Dumbass you really fall for those clones don`t you!?" I laughed as the kunie flew from my hand towards his back, which of course was blocked by a sand wall. "So tell me, if you weren`t sure that was a clone, does that mean your really trying to kill me?" "I knew" was his response.

Once practice was done I healed the both of us. In the end, I got badly hurt, but that`s ok I asked for it. "So...do you know how much longer you have here?" I asked him with a hint of sadness in my voice, that I hoped he didn`t catch on to, but regrettably he did. Silence was his only answer.

"Um well one more question... Why are you reading a book on Kazekage?" I was honestly curious about this since I saw that book, but didn`t know how to ask him about it.

"When I leave here...which is soon... I will become Kazekage" His face was serious, but yet I couldn`t help busting out laughing in his face! _Was he serious!? I know I should be supportive but still haha!_

"I`M NOT SCREWING WITH YOU" he yelled at me and turned to face me "You know that I`m an orphan, right? Well WRONG! Yes, both my parents are dead, but I have to take the place of my father! I`ve trained so hard, you have just never noticed the work I`ve done!" With that he disappeared in a cloud of sand leaving me feeling guilty and grains of sand left on the ground. I sat there, and stared at those pieces of sand grains that defined the guy that I`ve oddly become more attached to, for once making me regret being able to leave this place.


	10. My heart goes Thump

**_Sakura POV_**  
**_5:00 AM_**  
**_Her Bedroom_**

* * *

I awoke to movement in my room that night. Brittany had slept in Neji`s room again, leaving Gaara to sleep in here. My eyes slowly peaked open to see where the noise was coming from. _*Thump*. _My face turned red and my heart thumped has I saw Gaara shirtless changing into training gear. I glanced over at the clock, which read five o`clock. _Where the hell could he be going this early in the morning?_ I was already awake, so fat chance of me ever getting to go back to sleep. I watched as he slowly and quietly left the room closing the door behind him. _Might be interesting, I may as well follow him haha._ I jumped out of bed, not caring about changing into something a little more modest. _Hell nothings wrong with short shorts and a big comfy tee._

I slowly leapt from tree to tree; not a hard technique that I caught onto. He was running full speed to the clearing where practices usually take place. The only difference was before he, well "we", left he snuck into the ninja guards storage room, I don`t know how he got the key, and took out a katana, so he was dashing ahead with it closely to his hip. Curiosity took place within me, for why he would need such a dangerous choice of weapon for practice is beyond me, but hell, he himself is a very dangerous man. Yes, I said man, not monster. I realized no matter how he treats me, I`m left begging for more_. *Thump*_

He came to the clearing of the practice field while I waited high in a nearby tree. There was another man in the middle of the grounds, but I had no idea who he was. The strange man started to speak, but I could not hear him, so I focused my chakra in my ears.  
"Why even bother fighting for this girl, Gaara, your just wasting your time and mine" The man spoke with venom in each word as Gaara stood there with a blank gaze contemplating on words.  
"I should ask you the same" was Gaara`s response. _Who is this chick that they are talking about, is this a love triangle or something? I probably shouldn`t be here..._  
"You know damn well why I want her. Haruna Sakura is the heir to the Haruna clan and the last surviving member of it. You and I both know how powerful that clan is. I want, and will, have her bare my children." _They were talking about me! Is Gaara going to fight for me!?_ The man drew his sword, but Gaara still stood there with his hands crossed over his chest.  
"If she ever bares anyones children...it certaintly won`t be yours. Do you know why?" Gaara look as though he was shooting poisoned daggers at the man with his eyes.  
"Enough talk! Fight!" The man charged at Gaara, and his sword went directly into Gaara`s stomach. Gaara grinned at the man with a sick twisted look.  
"I will tell you why than..." With those words spoken Gaara turned to sand. The Gaara the man hit was a clone, and the real one had his katana on the man`s neck.  
"It`s because..." Gaara`s katana sliced the man`s neck open. "I refuse to let her go." My face turned red, just as red as the blood splattered on Gaara`s face, as I heard him speak those words._ *Thump*_ That`s when I decided to turn around and run back to the asylum.

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**  
**_9:00 Pm_**  
**_Back In South Wing_**

* * *

The guards made everyone go to bed at eight that night; for the two out of a month practices would start tomorrow at six sharp. I had fallen asleep on the couch, but finally got up to move to my room. Gaara would be in there _*Thump*._ I stood outside that door, my heart racing as I clutched my chest with my right hand. _What if he was awake? What would I say to him? Would he be angry if he knew I was following him this morning, and the fact that I`ve avoided him all day today._ I took a deep breath and held my air in. _Why am I acting like this?_ All of a sudden I heard a noise from beyond the door. It sounding like a light moan. _What the hell was that?_

I opened the room door slowly, and what I saw was a sure surprised. I felt the water pool at my eyes as I stood in the middle of the door way. What I saw was some tramp, from the group of level C's, and Gaara... A fully clothed Gaara was sitting on the bed, while the tramp was nude sitting dead on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck kissing it. She moaned again as she rubbed against him, and he just say there not even touching her. He glanced at the door at me. I could have sworn his eyes grew in surprise and some other emotion, But I could be lying to myself too. That`s when the girl glanced at me, and she smirked as she grinded deep down on Gaara`s lap making him hiss in response. It felt like ages passed, for I felt like I was in slow motion.  
"...Sakura..." Gaara spoke in a whisper.  
The tears poured out my eyes now. _I could pull the tramp off of him and beat her to a pulp or I could do the same to Gaara. I could slam the door close behind me and never worry about the situation again._ It`s not like I really thought that he, a true monster at heart, could ever love me, a useless pinkette. So many options of what I could do in this situation passed by like race cars in my mind. Next thing I knew, I couldn`t control my actions or words anymore. With tears rushing like leaking veins, I walked up to the tramp, using my chakra, I grabbed her and threw her. She hit the wall hard and landed on the floor out cold. I looked at Gaara and raised my hand. It stopped in mid-air and I clenched my hand tight along with my eyes. I took another deep breath.  
"You refuse to let me go?...Guess what...It`s to late I`m already gone!" I mumbled to him and that surprised look returned to his face.  
"Sakura I-" Before he could finish his sentence, my hand made contact across his face. I walked out that bedroom door, slamming it shut behind me. I went to sit back down on the couch, and I curled up into a ball. _Am I over reacting?_ _Maybe..._But he is the one I improved from. The one I healed from. The one I learned from. The ONE I came to learn to love..._ But was our touch half as sacred as I made it seem? *Thump* *Thump*...*Shatter*..._ I could have sworn I felt the wires of my brain get cut and quietly rearranged as I snapped into my reality.

* * *

_**Author`s note: SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER AND HELLS YEA I`M GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY THIS SUMMER LOVELYS SO GET PUMPED! I hope y`all find my story quite interesting please review and tell me what y`all think. It would be greatly appriciated! Well anyways a new chapter should be put up soon promise. Thanks for reading don`t forget to review 3 :D**_


End file.
